It is needless to say that the value of a diamond lies in its weight or carat, but its cut, transparency, clarity and color are also important factors in judging its value.
Conventionally there have been Quality Analyses made out by professionals for indicating the value of a diamond. Common customers have been only to learn how to look at and read such Analyses, and it has been difficult for them to actually ascertain diamond articles with their own eyes, because such articles must be handled very carefully as, for instance they could easily slip and pop away when they are held by a pair of pincers. Moreover, there are many problems which are yet to be solved for creating the suitable environment to examine diamond articles such as preparing the desired light source and so on.
The present invention concerns a device of a simple structure which enables easy judgment of the cut, transparency, clarity and color of diamond articles. Moreover, with this device, diamond articles can be securely supported, and it is possible to easily compare the diamond article to be judged with the master stone. Further, the device does not require a special place, and can be easily employed at jewelry shops.